jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarRam/Jane Bond shall not replace James Bond nor woman shall portray him. Instead this should happen…
As many women such as Gillian Anderson from the ‘X Files’ and a few more women that desire to replace James Bond entirely with a woman, is completely unfair to the 007 franchise itself and would kill it. The Bond franchise cannot die or be killed because as a Bond Producer stated in the 2012 007 Documentary, he would not want to be on the crew who made that last Bond movie about James Bond. James Bond is supposed to be a man and always in his own ever expanding franchise not a woman, and he was never supposed to be abruptly replaced by one. Ian Fleming the creator of James Bond would have never wanted that, but never said anything about a different skin colored man such as Idris Elba, at least he’s still a man, be considered James Bond, and won’t kill the franchise, but other men are also on the run to act as James Bond such as Tom Hiddleston, Jamie Bell, and Damian Lewis. Half of the Bond fans are in favor a woman to play Jane Bond, but the other half don’t saying that it would be preposterous to do so. Sam Mendes stated when exiting the direction 0f the 007 flicks that the decision of the next Bond actor would be determined by Bond Producers, I just hope that they do not pick a woman to replace him and they better not. In order to be fair to all of the fans (who both favor and not favor a woman actress), producers must make a compromise and this is what it should be… *James Bond 007, as a man should be able to resume his appearances on the enduring 007 Franchise forever *Jane Bond another main protagonist, besides James Bond (since James Bond would be in Bond 25 and this is where Jane Bond also makes her debut) is an estranged relative of Bond who is single and is spy working for the British Government who has skills on par with James Bond’s and she should able to team up with him, but not as a Bond Girl, just as a more complex woman character. She makes her debut on'' Bond 25'' , then reappears on Bond 26 with James Bond. Afterword, producers have to come up with the budget in order to create 007 spin off movies for the character, Jane Bond with James Bond resuming his appearances in his own franchise. This would end up with Jane Bond meeting James Bond and both people having the own separate franchises too as both characters can continue to reappear in them fairly. This would also less sexist without knocking the man we all know and came to love, out of his franchise and replacing him. Later, we've learned that the rumors spread weren't true about Daniel Craig leaving the franchise so we won't have to worry about a woman Bond, but we should keep in mind that if we want to expand the 007 fracnhise, to have it gross over 10 billion dollars ia a short amount of time, one of the methods are creating spinoffs. To be explanied on the next blog. Category:Blog posts